The effects of chronic patterns stimulation on the contractile properties and morphology of denervated rat muscle are being studied. It is of interest to assess the effect of such activity in the maintenance of muscle properties. In addition, the acetylcholine sensitivity in organ cultured amphibian muscle, and its control by various tissues and substances will be undertaken.